In computing, the terms “internationalization” and “localization” refer to adapting computer software to different languages, regional differences and technical requirements of a target market. Internationalization is the process of designing a software application so that the application can be adapted to various languages and regions without substantial engineering changes. Localization is the process of adapting internationalized software for a specific region or language by adding locale-specific components and translating text based on a language specific to the region.